


Outsider

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The hills have eyesCharacters: Lizard, Ruby, Jupiter, Pluto, others mentionedRequest: A request about the reader being kidnapped by Jupiter's clan but later decides to keep her alive. not everyone is happy about a normal being around mostly lizard who doesn't want her to be part of the clan & wants her dead. She hates him as well but grows a liking towards him & wants to be friends which pisses him off. he ends up warming up to her in the end and reluctantly accepts the friendship





	1. Chapter 1

Crossing your arms over your chest, you looking out the window in frustration.   
“Fuck sake.” One of your colleagues snapped. You had to go on this work weekend with no less than 4 men in an industry dominated by men. You worked as a computer analysis but were specialised in most mechanical things. You could do anything from fix a car to a watch.   
You were incredibly intelligent and had no doubt your intelligence outranked anyone in the minibus. But they thought otherwise simply because you were female.   
“You need to take a joke.” Mark called from the front.   
“I don’t think that’s a joke. Its sick.” You shook your head but refusing to look at them.   
“well-“ Mark started to speak when the minibus jolted and spun out of control.   
At that point, you realised you were smarter than them because while they were being flung about the bus, you had your seatbelt on and were safety secure in your seat.   
The bus collided with a rock and that brought everything to a halt.   
There was a moment of silence, where everyone was breathing hard until George cried out “what the fuck?”.   
unbuckling your seat belt, you moved quickly to the front of the bus and pushed the door open, hopping out and going to inspect the damage.   
“What did you hit?” you asked Steven who had been driving.  
“Nothing.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.   
“this doesn’t look like nothing.” You mumbled as you kneeled down to inspect the one of the front tiers which was stuck out. And had holes in it.   
“I didn’t fucking hit anything!” Steven stumbled out of the bus and towards you.   
“Its that or you just decided to cash into this boulder. Either way you’re an idiot.” You said as you ran you fingers over the damage.   
Before he could insult you more, the other three stumbled out, complaining.   
You didn’t pay much attention to what they said, because you were too preoccupied with how the crash happened. In your mind, you figured out roughly where the bus had hit something and followed the trail back.   
Then you saw them.   
A row of spikes laid across the road. You heard a snigger and then they were yanked away behind some boulders.   
“Oh shit.” You mumbled, walking backwards.  
“Right, so its settled. Me and John will head back to the gas station, you and George stay here and [y/n] goes ahead-“ Mark said as you twisted around.   
“What?” you looked at them with wide eyes, wondering why they seemed to think splitting up in any way was a good idea.   
“What? You scared?” Mark snarled at you.   
“uh yeah! Jesus fuck, you cant be that stupid?! This wasn’t an accident!” You throw you hands up then pointing to where you saw the tracks.   
“Come on, I’ll come and hold your hand.” George smuggle sauntered up to you. That snapped you back.   
“you know what, I’ll take my luck with them.” You snapped, storming past them all to the bus and grabbing your rucksack which had some snakes, water and anything you might need.   
When you hopped back out, you saw the other two leaving in the opposite direction to you with nothing.   
“Really? No water? No protection? No food?” you call out, pulling on your cap to protect your eyes.   
“Nah, we’ll be fine.” They waved you off.   
“Okay!” You called back cheerfully before turning and dropping your voice. “Bunch of fucking idiot.”  
That was when you heard a small giggle come from the hills. It was an echo, soft and feminine. Not like the chuckle you had heard before which was distinctively male.   
“If it changes your mind, im a good cook, I can sow and knit and I can mend machines.” You say, hoping that whoever was there could hear you.   
“What?” George called after you, seeming to think you were speak to them.   
“Nothing. Just talking to myself.” You called back, waving a hand.   
“Why?” George frowns.   
“Because it’s the only intelligent conversation I get.” You called back in a fake sweet voice. Again, a giggle as well as cackle.   
“Fuck.” You cursed as you started up the long road.   
\----------------time skip ---------------  
The road lead nowhere. You knew this when you saw it dip into one of the many cannons that littered the area. You hadn’t heard any mysterious voices since you left and hadn’t seen much going on. Until you came to the cannon and you saw everything.   
Cars, vans, minibuses, campervans, even some tractors. There were hundreds. Some were rusted badly and some not so much.   
Whatever was going on, it was big. You contemplated on heading straight back, but then you thought of sitting with those guys for hours and you decided not to.   
Instead, you slid gracefully down the side of the canyon and explored. Most cars were locked, but the windows were broken so you could retrieve things as needed, until you came across a generator. It looked fairly new but the side was busted off and showed wiring inside. You pressed the button to turn it on and nothing happened.   
Kneeling down, you looked inside and saw what was wrong. But you needed some tools. Thankfully, you found a small set of spanners and other tools in the trunk of a car just across from the generator. Getting to work, you decided that a generator was never not going to be useful. If you fixed it, you might be able to hook it up to one of the busses or campervans that had an electric supply. Some light and maybe warmth when it gets dark would be welcomed.   
Within a few minutes, you had it stored. Placing the panel back on it, you pressed the button again and it sparked to life, letting out a low rumbling noise.   
turning it back off, you went in search of anything that might be useful. You found some things like a torch, candles, some snacks that were in date and even a map.   
Then you came across a music box.   
in this cemetery for cars, it was the last thing you thought you would see. It was a light pink and wore. Picking it up, you opened it to see a mirror and a little figure the shape of a ballerina on a stage. She spun a little then stopped, a small cranking sound as the music sounded like it had been slowed down to match a horror movie.   
You placed the box down but something brought you back to it. It wasn’t useful. You couldn’t use it to survive, it wasn’t light or heat or food. But it just seemed so out of place here.   
Signing, you climbed up onto the roof of a car so you could see what was going on around you. You pulled out the tools again and started tinkering with it. Pulling open the bottom, you saw one of the clogs had popped out slightly. Not much. But enough to make such a massive difference. It was tricky because you had to remove the other clogs but soon enough, you were putting the bottom back on and winding up the side and opened it.   
The song you recognised from your childhood as the ballerina spun in place. For a moment, you were mesmerised. It was beautifully simple in this place of decay.   
Closing the box over, you placed on the hood of the car, hoping the owner might return for it.   
looking up at the sky, you saw the sun was settling and you should really get back.   
\-------------------------- time skip -----------------  
You sat in your seat from before, you jacket over your front as a makeshift blanket.   
the guys were sat outside in camp chairs, marvelling over the fire they had build. You didn’t tell them about the car graveyard, you just said it was a dead-end. The other two had returned before you, saying the owner of the gas station was nowhere to be found.   
It was decided everyone would sleep there and then head back the next morning. You thought about staying with the generator, but then they might come looking for you, thinking you had found a way out without them.   
You were just about drifting off when a soft lullaby filled your ears.   
Your eyes fluttered open, recognising it from the music box. Looking around, you saw no one on the bus. Sitting up, you stretch, thinking maybe it was your dream but you could still hear it. Looking out the window to your right, you saw none of the guys seemed to hear anything. Thankfully, the door to the bus was on the left, so you could sneak off without fear of them catching you.   
Curiously drove you to get out your seat and move quietly down the bus. You kept your bag with you just in case. Getting outside, the night air was cold and the sky filled with stars.   
looking around, you saw movement behind a rock. Tiptoeing closer, you noticed the shadow leading you to the opening of a valley between the hills.   
You stood for a moment, glancing back to the bus then to the shadow who had disappeared. The music came from there and you had to know. You hated sitting around knowing something was going to happened.   
taking a deep breath, you walked into the valley.   
Till a hand covered your mouth. A massive hand, that covered both your mouth and your nose and stopped you screaming.   
the person behind you towered over your and you looked up, seeing the man in the moon light. He smiled down at you, his front teeth missing and one of his eyes had a whelp that covered it with the crease wept dried blood. His head was bald and seemed a little… misshaped.   
he looked up from you to someone in front of you. Your eyes followed to see a girl in a tattered flowered dress with mismatched clothing. She too looked a little off. One of her eyes sat lower than the other, and her head seem a little off too, but you could tell she was young. In her hands was the music box.   
\------------------------time skip ------------------  
You don’t know where they were taking you, but you followed. The girl had put tape over your mouth, offering an apologetic look as she did so. You’d rather the tape than the mans hand. You felt like he could crush your skull in his palms. He kept behind you, almost carrying you most of the way and making sure your hands behind your back, but he also tried to guide you not to trip.   
They didn’t speak to each other, but communicated with grunts.   
you were taken to a little village that looked like ones out of brochures from the 1960s without the cleanliness. If it wasn’t for the lights on in a few houses, you might have thought it abandoned.   
“To mamas.” The girl said in a low voice to the man and they took you around the back of the houses and through a back door which lead into a kitchen.   
The kitchen was neat and tidy, with a table in the centre. The girl motioned for the man to keep you there as she left. You heard the voice of a woman greeting the girl.   
“Ruby, where have you been? Its so late.” She fussed, reminding you of those family shows.   
You heard movement and ‘Ruby’ came back in, motioning to ‘mama’ to follow. A larger woman with bald head but a stern face.   
The second her eyes landed on you, they widened.   
“What are you two doing with an outside?!” She hissed, seeming genuinely scared of you as her eyes darted between the two.   
“She fixed the generator.” Ruby said, her voice frail and almost dreamy.   
“Its not broken-“ mama started but Ruby shook her head.   
“No, the one from before. That we thought was broke. She fixed it. And this!” Ruby held out the music box and opened it, presenting it to her mother as the tune which lured you here was played again.   
Mama stared at the box Pluto let out a joyful laugh as he dropped your hands to clap. You let your hands fall to the side.   
This caught mamas attention.   
“Take the tape off her. And if you scream, girl, you’ll have worse than us to attend with.” She warned you, although the threat sounded a little… weak. Like when someone in a move is swinging a knife at someone with a gun and screams ‘stay back’.   
the man reached around you and yanked the tape off your mouth. You let out a gasp of surprise at the pinch of pain as your hands flew up to cover your cheeks that nipped with the air.   
“fuck.” You hissed, not even thinking.   
“Language.” The woman hissed at you, making you remember where you were.   
“oh right. Im sorry. That was inappropriate. Damn?” you offered, wondering if she found that offensive too. But she seemed surprised by your apology and gave a single nod.   
You gently nodded your head and you massaged your cheeks.   
“why don’t you run?” She asked you, seeming curious and suspicious at the same time.   
“firstly, im out numbered. Secondly, I have no idea where I am.” You reasoned, shrugging your shoulders as you looked around the kitchen.   
“She could be useful, mama. Me and Pluto think so.” Ruby said, and the man behind you ‘pluto’ nodded.   
“fine. Fine. I’ll get Jupiter.” She nodded, her eyes falling on the music box again and then back to you. “Sit down.” She commanded you, motioning to the chair at the table before leaving the room. You obeyed, like a dog, and sat.   
“Is the music box yours?” You asked Ruby.  
“Yeah, broke last year.” She replied sadly but then perked up again. “But you fixed it. You can fix stuff. We need someone to fix stuff.” She reasoned as she sat opsite you.   
“So you’re Ruby.” You motioned to her and she nodded, grinning widely. “And you’re pluto.” You turn to the big guy and offered a firm nod with a proud smile.   
“Whats your name?” She asked. It then dawned on you that they couldn’t know your name.   
“[y/n].” you replied. She repeated it back to you and you nodded to confirm she said it right.   
“whos Jupiter?” You asked.   
“Hes my papa. Hes the head of the family. He’ll decide if you stay or…” She trailed off, looking to the side.   
“so try and impress him?” You offered, seeing a slight hint of fear in her eyes.   
“Yes.” She nodded as you heard two set of footsteps coming back.   
“if I send one o’ my boys to that generator and it doesn’t work, I’ll string you up by your ankles!” Jupitar barges in and make a beeline for you, making you jump as the man pulls you to your feet by your jacket.   
“Fair enough.” Was all you could say as he dropped you back into your seat. But you missed slightly and nearly toppled. “fu-“   
Your eyes instantly when to mama as she entered the room. “Damn.” You corrected yourself. She smiled at you and gave a nod.   
“Chain her to the table.” Jupitar instructed.   
you thought quickly. While you didn’t want to be here, this might be the only option. You knew there was something sneak about that gas station attendant. And now you knew why he wanted you to take the ‘shortcut’. This scenario was one you had heard of before. Tourists kidnapped and tortured or eater. These people were probably going to eat your colleagues. But they might spare you.   
Ruby was quick to get a chain out of one of the cupboards and knelt beside you. You noticed the long table cloth and lifted it so she could access the table leg easier. She smiled at you as she chained you to the table.   
“and handcuffs. Don’t want her runnin’” Jupitar growled as Ruby rolled her eyes, her long hair covering it. You smiled and chuckled a little, making her smile up at you.   
Mama passed her handcuffs and you put your wrist out in the position.   
“How’d she know...?” Jupitar asked mama in a low voice.   
“it isn’t the first time ive been in handcuff and it probably wont be the last.” You offered, making Ruby giggle and Pluto chuckle. Even mama had a smirk on her face.   
Jupiter grabbed a radio out his back pocket and raised it to his lips.   
“Lizard. Get Goggle to watch ‘nd make sure nothin’ change. I want you to go to the dumpin’ ground and look at the old generator.” He called over the radio.   
“Why?” A voice wheezed back.   
“Cause I said, Brain.” Jupiter rolled his eyes.   
“Fine.” Another voice, ‘lizards’, called back.   
now it was just a waiting game.   
there was a good 45 minutes before anyone heard from Lizard. Mama, Jupiter, ruby and Pluto left and came back now and again in turn. You were left on your own 3 or 4 times. But thankfully all four of them were sitting with you when the radio went off as Lizard reported back. You felt your breath get stuck in your throat as you waited like a convince waiting for his date with the chair.   
“Fuck, its workin’ again!” He called over the radio, the low hum over the radio audible.   
you felt the tension in the room subside greatly as Ruby grinned widely at you.   
“get back here. Meet me at Big brains. You too Cyst. Gotta talk to yahs all.” Jupiter called over the radio.   
“What about me?” a new voice said, and Jupiter turned ot you.   
“your friend. They gonna go anywhere?” He asked.   
“They’ve had a few beers each. So unless you have a stripper joint nearby I didn’t see, then they’re not going anywhere.” You shook your head, knowing they were probably passed out in their chairs.   
“Yeah, you too Goggle.” Jupiter called back. He placed the radio down and sat opposite you at the table. “Aint gonna be easy, but I might be able ta spare yah if yer useful. How do I know I can trust you?” he suddenly asks, seriously.   
You couldn’t help but smile at him.   
moving your hands into your hair, you found a pin you had used to pin back your hair. Taking it out, you bent it and put in the handcuff and, within seconds, they fell free. Lifting the table slightly, you pulled the chain out and you were free.   
leading down, you pick the lock in record time and place it on the table next to the handcuffs.   
Four pair of eyes stared widely at you.   
“That took me 30 seconds in total.” You said as you glanced at the clock. “If I wanted to run, I had 4 opportunities to do so.”   
“How did-“ Jupiter stuttered, staring at the handcuffs.   
“It isn’t the first time ive been in handcuffs.” You reminded him. And a smirk appeared on his lips.   
about 20 minutes later, a few of the others radioed saying they were at Big brains house. Jupiter said ‘it was time’ and you felt like you were being lead to the slaughter house.   
He told you a few basic things.   
1\. Don’t stare. They all hate it when you stare at them.   
2\. No sudden movements.   
3\. Be respectful.   
4\. Don’t take anything too personally.   
The fourth once confused you, until you remember the way mama and Jupiter had reacted when they first saw you. These were the two ruby and pluto wanted you to meet first so they were probably the kindness.   
He told you to stay with pluto while him, mama and ruby went in. arriving at the house, once again you entered through the back door. You could heard voices in the next room and Jupiter motioned for you to stop. Leaning against the counter, you saw Pluto standing beside the door as the others went in. He rug his hands together, stepping from one foot to another. Despite his great size, he reminded you of a toddler a little.   
“are you okay?” You asked, walking up to him. He shook his head, glancing nervously after the others. You couldn’t see, but they had hung back to see what was going on.   
“hey, look at me.” You told him softly and he did. “What’ll be with be. Cant fight it now and theres no point worrying.” You smiled, seeing him visibly relax. You didn’t see Mama shoot Jupiter a smile.   
The other room fell silent and their leader started to speak.   
“lately, it aint been easy for us. Our ways are becoming old, things we depend on to survive and growing old. We cant fix ‘em. But Ruby found someone who can.” He said.   
“an outsider?” A voice rasped, sounding insulted and disgusted.   
“Yeah, I’ll admit I aint happy about it either. But she don’t seem bad.” Jupiter said.   
“She?” another voice said.   
“yeah, she fixed the generator. And my music box.” Rubys voice sounded stronger with her family and then the music was playing. You could almost see her holding it out to some faceless voices for approval. “She said she can sow as well. She could mend our clothes. And she can cook.”   
You nearly smacked yourself in the face. It had been Ruby you had heard.   
“I don’t like this.” Another said.   
“Well, neither do. But I could use the help. And so could Ruby. The kids are getting older and need someone mature enough to look after them when I canny.” Mama said. You hadn’t seen any kids about, but it was late.   
“What she like?” ‘lizard’s voice said.   
“bring her here, pluto.” Jupiter’s voice called through and pluto walked down the corridor with you behind him.   
You were shown into a living area filled with mutants.   
the first one to catch your attention properly was the first to speak to you. Or at you.   
“Filthy fuckin’ outsider.” He spat. He had a thin body but his head was enormous. He was in a wheelchair and the back of his head was over the back and nearly hit the ground. The light was low but you knew this must be big brain.   
“nice to meet you, too.” You said. Apparently, even in life or death situations, your snarky attitude kept its head high.   
“The girl from the group?” A man with a bowler hat said. He kept his head low so you couldn’t see his deformity, but you saw a pair of binoculars around his neck. Goggle.   
“the one who speaks to herself, yeah!” Ruby smiles widely and you couldn’t help but laugh as you looked at her.   
“100% sane, that’s me.” You giggled to her, and she laughed back, seeing to enjoy your humour.   
“So we gonna keep her caught she makes Ruby laugh?” One said with a brace around his head, keeping his neck straight.  
“She made Lizard laugh too.” Ruby pointed at the one at the back of the room, leaning against the wall. He had a cleft lip and brilliant blue eyes. Around his body was a line of spike. Your eyes fell on these and you recognised them from the road.   
He simply shrugged when the others looked to him.   
“What do you think of your friends dying if you live?” The one with the neck brace, who through process of elimination was cyst, smirked at you, seeming to want to evoke some sort of emotional reaction.   
“they’re not my friends. I have to work with them but they piggyback of my work and pass it off as their own. They are pompous, lazy, good-for-nothing gits who I really couldn’t care about.” You spoke calmly and with a steady voice to answer his question.   
“Whos the smartest. Who we gotta be worried about?” Jupiter asked. You instantly understood the look he gave you. They needed to die for you to live.   
“I mean, their idiots with half a braincell between them all. But the ‘smartest’ one would be Mark. Not that it really means anything.” You answered honestly.   
“Whatdya mean?” Lizard asked from the other side of the room.   
“well, hes the smartest guy there, which is kinda like saying hes the tallest dwarf.” You held out both your hands and made the motion of a scale going back and fourth.   
Several bursts of laughter filled the room, and you even saw Lizard chuckle. Most at least smirked at the compression, except Big Brain and Goggle, who glared at you.   
‘cant please everyone’ you thought to yourself as you looked around you.   
\---------time skip ----------------------  
You’d been in the village for the best part of 8 months. And you enjoyed it. It had its ups and downs, but overall, it could be worse. You hated your life before and this was a fresh start.   
The guys you came with were killed the next morning while hungover and easily targets. You had told Jupiter it would be better and safer that way.   
helping with that certainly got you brownie points with the first four you had met.   
That wasn’t he same for the others though. Big brain sneered insults at you whenever you walked in. you would normally just shrug it off, or try change the subject. He was the most… vile towards you. That wasn’t to say the others were exactly nice. Goggle never said a word to you, but glared at you from under his hat whenever you walked past him. Cyst tolerated you more than Big brain and Goggle, but he was in no way friendly. He snapped at you, threatened you and reminded you that they could easily kill you.   
Lizard, he was a compete other story. He seemed to have the same humour as you. While Ruby was sweet and Pluto was lovely, you wanted someone you could have a proper conversation with. Who could make you laugh as well.   
The problem with Lizard, was he was fine to you when you were alone. At first, he really did hate you as much as Goggle or Big Brain, but Jupiter forced him to stay around to, to make sure you didn’t run away or anything. This lead to some nasty comments being shot between you both when things reached boiling point. Then then it seemed to die down. When he realised you wouldn’t take his insults and would fire your own back, it became more of a game. You called each other every name under the sun, but not to hurt the other. Like siblings do, or friends when they find out the other ate the last cupcake. This game of who could come up with the meanest comment became rather fun. You ended up in stitches on the floor once because of one thing he had said.   
But in front of the other, he was harsher. In private, he genuinely seemed to enjoy your company but his family came first, and you respected that. you had tried most things with him. Bring him food, mending his clothes and even offering to help him with things. He shrugged it all off, barley saying a word to you.   
It all came to a head when you thought you had the perfect idea. You noticed his gloves were very wore and tattered and decided to make him new ones. When you left them on his table, he came back to yours (a small house next to mamas) and threw them on the floor. He had growled that he wasn’t an old woman and wouldn’t wear knitted gloves just to make you happy and you would have to try harder than that to impress him.   
you had responded with a simple ‘okay then’, and ushered him out. you didn’t even notice that the gloves went with him.   
So you had locked yourself in your room and at your desk. You knew what you wanted to make and how to do it. You dragged Ruby in to help you, knowing how much she enjoyed things like this.   
she and Pluto took you to the junkyard (you weren’t fully trusted to go everywhere yet) and they helped you get the metal needed.   
One thing good about it being a mining village was the items you had to your hand. You found out from Jupiter that there was a place that had the tools of a blacksmith where you could heat and shape metal, something you enjoyed doing.   
you knew Goggle and Cyst were suspicious of what you were making, but you would just tap your nose.   
you knew it pissed them off, but you couldn’t really care.   
Slowly but surely, your creation came together until you leaned back one night, placed down your tools and admired your handy work.   
picking it up, you decided you might as well give it to him tonight. After all, it was quiet.   
walking up to his door, your gift wrapped in a homemade blanket, you knocked on the door three times before he appeared. His hair was tousled, and he looked like he had just woken up. You wouldn’t be surprised. He tended to fall asleep on the couch. Especially on hot days like today.   
“morning.” You joked, even though it was night time and the sun had set an hour ago.   
“What?” he grumped, trying to sound angry but just sounding tiered and a little annoyed.   
“You said I had to try harder to impress you. Well, here.” You hold the gift out to him and he takes it.   
“Did yah bring me someone fuckin’ head or something.” He said as he retreated inside and you followed.  
He took it into his kitchen and placed it on the table.   
“its not the damn blanket.” He glared at you.   
“No, but you can keep it like you kept those gloves.” You raised an eyebrow, instantly seeing his eyes drop. He unfolded one corner and saw a glint.   
this integrated him too much and he pulled the rest of it off to reveal something new and shiny.   
“what the fuck.” He mumbled, his eyes gliding over the present.   
“Its new spikes.” You smiled. Sure enough, on the table was a weapon unlike anything he had ever seen. The thing was connected in one circle by a latch that could be undone, making it free to be tossed over a road. One side was just metal work, meant to go across his chest like he wore the other one but the other side was thicker, with a metallic paint that made it brown across the whole thing. You kept the overall design the same as his own, which was the same ones you had seen being used to stop speeding cars by the police. The triangles connecting right around became narrower when stretched and fatter when pushed together. Unlike his current one though, yours was half the size. Instead of being 20 centimetres thick when wrapped around him, yours were only 10. When fully spread out (reaching 15 feet across any road in this area), it became thinner and only measured about 4 centimetres. Of course, that’s just in width. In terms of depth, it was about an inch. You had made sure this wouldn’t be noticeable on the road and even when you dragged Ruby out, she couldn’t see it because of the camouflage. Even if someone did, they might just think it’s a snake or even a dip in the road.   
“Don’t see any spikes.” He pointed out, making you smile wickedly.   
You reached to when the clip was (directly in the centre of the chest area), and undid the clip. Straightening it out, you went back to where the clip was and flicked a small switch on the side.   
The spikes popped out so suddenly, it made lizard and the whole thing jump. Sure enough, there hundreds of little spikes popped up like teeth. They were about ¾ of an inch thick and easily manageable to pierce any tire. Once again, you tested this on a number of tires at the junk yard.   
“Holy shit.” He mumbled, his hand reaching out to trail over the item.   
“and they’re really storngtoo. When you punctured the van I was in, I could see from a mile off that it was punctured with spikes. But these are small, thin. If someone looks at their tires after, theres a very small chance they will see how many punctures there actually are. One or two, maybe, but you can get at lest 15 in each tire.” You point out, showing him how think your spikes were.   
“And what if I flip that switch when its on me? Trynna kill us after all?” Lizard looked at you, but he wasn’t accusing you, like Goggle or cyst might have done. He was joking.   
“No, I made it idiot proof. So if the latch is fastened together, the spikes cant go off. Its physically impossible from the way Ive made it.” You smile, flashing him a smirk when you said idiot proof.   
“no bad.” He nods, making you burst out laughing.   
“’not bad’? NOT BAD. I spend weeks making this. Its ingenious in design and construction. And could very well change how we do this whole operation and its ‘not bad’?” You throw your hands up as you pretend to pout and cross your arms over your chest. You might have even stomped your foot to get your point across.   
A chuckle left his lips as he walked around the table to you.   
“Fine, its brilliant. That brush your ego better?” He says in a snarky way that made you smile.   
“Much better.” You grinned, but then paused, looking away.   
“What?” Lizard asks, seeming genuinely concerned for a moment.   
“we’re alright, aren’t we?” you ask, looking back to him.   
“I aint tried tah kill you.” He points out.   
“And I haven’t tried to kill you.” You retort.   
“’sept with all this sappy shit. Yeah, we aint too bad.” He shrugs, but you saw a slight smile on his lips.   
“I’ll take what I can get.” You giggle, walking up to him and wrapping your arms around his torso. He froze at the contact. “Its called a hug, genius. Return it and I’ll leave you alone.”   
Sure enough, his arms wrap around your shoulders, though not as tightly as Ruby. Just comfortable.   
pulling back, you couldn’t help but smile.   
“Well, I’d better get-“ You look to the door, not want to overstay your welcome. You had just climbed a mountain and lose it all in the same time. But you were interrupted.   
“you should stay and show me how the fuck to use this thing so I don’t lose my fuckin’ fingers.” He grabs you by the wrist and pulls you back to the table. You couldn’t help but smile as you sat down with him next to you.   
Slowly but surely, you told him everything you had modified and all the different ways to use it. While he looked it over, you leaned on the table and rested your head on your arms. You couldn’t actually remember falling asleep, but you did remember being picked up and carried through to be placed on his couch. A second later, the blanket you had made was draped over you.   
“You tell anyone about this-“ He didn’t even need to threated you as you smiled and curled up, flicking your wrist as you waved him off.   
“I wont. Don’t worry, they wont believe an outside like.” You smile as you close your eyes.   
“You aint bad for an outsider.” Was the last thing you heard as you drifted off into sleep.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes   
> Characters: Lizard, Goggle, others mentioned   
> Request: Continuation of outsider. Now that the reader has gotten situated to her new life at the test village everything isn't quite rainbows and sunshine. in fact, it seems things are becoming hectic for the reader. when driven to her limits she tries to escape one night but she doesn't get far...

You sat on the small double bed, your knees hugged up to your chest as you sobbed.   
‘pathetic’ you scolded yourself, angrily wiping away the tears as you tried to keep yourself quiet. Sure, you were in your own little house, but you couldn’t guarantee all the windows were closed. The days were hot and you left a few of the top floor windows open.   
You don’t know how you allowed yourself to get so worked up about it all. It was just stupid comments. You had dealt with them all your life.   
But, for some reason, this felt so much more personal.   
You knew Ruby loved you, and Pluto too. The kids adored you as did Big Mama. After your gift, Lizard had become close with you, even bringing you little things from victims as they passed through. Papa was still a little sceptical even if he didn’t show it, while Cyst made it obvious he didn’t trust you but would tolerate you if needed. But Goggle and Big Brain still hated you.   
That sort of blinding hatred that you could feel when they stared at the back of your head. It scared you. Big Brain wasn’t too much of a physical threat. But he was nasty and now knew how to get under your skin, as did Goggle and Cyst if you pissed them off.   
All because Ruby had told them. She had been trying to help you by sating that they needed to stop saying such horrible things to you, but it just made it worse. You had heard her begging with Lizard to help since he held enough power to shut up at least Goggle and Cyst. But he said no, that you had to deal with it yourself. You understood why. If you sent any of them in to fight your battles, you would never get anywhere. Besides, you weren’t going anywhere anyway.   
The thought sent a panic through your body as you started to struggle to breath. The dark engulfed you as you thought of your future. Before, you had seen Ruby and Pluto in it. Seeing the little ones grow up and helping Lizard. It had been your idea of a perfect future. But now, you could only hear Big Brains croaking voice telling you that you worthless, disgusting and the second you messed up, they would kill you.   
You had to be perfect. If you didn’t, he was right. If you screwed something up just once, they would jump at the chance. Goggle could kill you at any point, he had made that clear. He would shout things at you when you went to the junkyard, even if Pluto and Ruby were there. He had threated to kill you while you slept, to rip your limps off and make you watch as he ate them.   
Rocking back and forth, you looked around the room that became like a prison cell.   
You had to get out.   
Scrambling off the bed, you ran for the door, your heart hammering in your chest. Down the stairs, through the kitchen and out of the back door, you ran. Despite being here a year now, you knew you would get lost, that you would die in the heat of the desert when the sun rose tomorrow morning.   
Or maybe not. It was night and Goggle was most likely on watch. He would probably kill you.   
Tears blurred your vision as you ran through a thin valley that lead out of the village.   
Then you heard footsteps behind you. You hadn’t even made it to the end and they were pursuing you. You through of that wicked grin Goggle and Big Brain shot you when they would threaten you. Oh god, he was coming.   
Sobs and the sound of you hyperventilating echoed against the high rock faces as you stumbled forward. Your body was weak. You had been locked in your room for the best part of 4 days now. You hadn’t slept and barely eaten anything and spent the whole time in a state of panic. Maybe Goggle had been keeping watch, waiting.   
a hand grabbed your upper right and you were hauled back, crashing against someone’s body as the other hand grabbed your by the throat. Not to strangle you, or even hard enough to leave a bruise, but to keep you still. The frame towered over you in the small area and you knew it couldn’t be Goggle, he was only about 5 or 6 inches taller than you. It couldn’t be Cyst because he couldn’t run after you like this and Papa would have called for you. That left Lizard.   
Letting your head fall back against the chest, you looked up and saw you were right.   
“What th-“ He growled, his grip on your upper arm and throat tightening.   
“I cant.” You interrupted him as you shook your head, your voice breaking as your whole body shook. “please.”   
Your words took him by surprise. You never begged, not even in a playful way. The moon was bright tonight and reached into the valley so he could see the dark circles under your eyes. How pale your skin was and the redness in your eyes. You looked ill.   
“You cant leave.” He growled, shaking you slightly. The words and movement made you let out a strangled groan as you closed your eyes tight, your chest feeling like it was about to burst.   
You didn’t want it to be Lizard. You would have preferred anyone else but him. But he caught you, so he would have to kill you. You thought about how annoyed Goggle or Bigbrain would be. Maybe even Cyst. Or Jupiter.   
“Why?!” he growled in your ear, making you flinch. He hadn’t spoke to you like that in the last 10 months, before you had gained a certain friendship with him. Maybe he would try make it as painless as possible. He probably had his gun on him, he could just shoot you in the head.   
“I don’t… I cant…” You shook your head, tears cascading down your cheeks which burned.   
But his presents seemed to ease you and, for the first time in four days, your body seemed to relax. He let you breath, take a little time. Lizard could see and feel the small changes as you stared up at the night sky. It had always been so beautiful here. Your head rested on his shoulder, your back pressed against his front so he could keep you from running.   
After a few minutes, your body had stopped shaking, your breathing as stabilised as you accepted your fate.   
“Ive never been so hated before.” You finally breath, staring at the sky. You weren’t going to plead for your life, there was no point. You knew exactly what you had gotten yourself into by running away so the only thing you wanted to do was tell him that why, so he could comfort Ruby and Pluto when he had ot tell them. “Ive been disliked, sure. For most of my life. But never hated. They hate me. I know I can never fit in with your family because they wont want me to. Because I’ll always have someone watching me, making sure I don’t slip up. I cant be perfect. Im not. I cant keep pretending like I wont make a mistake. Because the second I do, I’ll be killed. Im so tired, Lizard. Im so tired of not fitting in anywhere. I thought when I came here, I might be able to. To finally not have people stabbing me in the back, whispering how I could never be good enough.”   
Lizard allowed you to speak without interruption, watching the silent tears run down your face as you stared at the sky. You weren’t fighting him.   
In fact, he was concentrating on what you were saying so much, he didn’t feel your hand reach back and take the gun from the holster on his hips.   
“Im sorry.” You squeezed your eyes shut as you raised the gun and pressed it to the side of your temple. Pressing to cold metal to your skin, you squeezed your eyes shut, gritted your teeth and pulled the trigger.   
But just as you put the pressure on the trigger, your hand was grabbed and thrusted upwards, the shot firing into the sky.   
“What are you doing!? Your fuckin’ crazy!” Lizard screamed at you and instantly your body started shaking as you stared up at him, his hand closed around your throat tightly. He had let go of your upper arm to knock the gun away and, because of your weakness, you dropped it.   
“Why did you do that?!” You screamed at him, staring to fight against him. Struggling a little, you were no match for him. “oh god, they’re going to kill me.”   
“what?” he growled through gritted teeth as he tried to keep you still.   
“they- they’ll kill me now. Fuck, fuck, fuck. They’ll do it painfully. Why couldn’t you just let me do it might self!” Your voice shook once against until Lizard felt you freeze. He heard it as well. The sound of voices. The family had heard the shots and were coming. He heard you start to hyperventilate again.   
“Please, kill me.” You suddenly begged twisting in his arms. You were surprised when his hand fell away from your throat so easily.   
“I aint fucking-“ He snarled, his eyes wide at your request.   
“you can. You could do it quickly. Say I ran and you had to shoot me. Just don’t let them get me. Goggle said he would rip my arms from my sockets and make me watch. Big Brain said he would have me killed as slowly and painfully as possible. Please don’t let that happen.” You rambled on, shaking so bad your legs gave way and you dropped to the floor.   
broken and defeated.   
“you wanna run?” Lizard suddenly asked, crouching down in front of you. You could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. “cause if you do, then run now. Don’t tell anyone we’re here. You can go back to the normal world.”   
the was a moment when you looked up at Lizard, baffled by his words and you saw he was being serious. But you shook your head, looking back to the ground.   
“I’d rather die.” You whispered.   
in a moment, you were lifted from the ground. Instantly, you started to struggle half-hardy until you heard Lizard.   
“Wont let them hurt yah, a’rigtht?” He spoke in a soothing voice. All you could do was nod as you rested your head on his shoulder. Since he had picked you up in a bridal way, you were still able to see the stars.   
“im sorry.” You whispered to him as you body succumb to the fatigue and you started to nod in and out of sleep.   
You heard Ruby asking what happened and Jupiter. Lizard snapped something about waiting. You heard a door open and opened one eye to see you kitchen. He carried you up stairs and put you in your own bed. He started to leave but you reached you, grabbing his wrist.   
“stay?” you whispered, assuming he would just yank his hand away and go see to his family. But he didn’t. Instead, he nodded and sat down on the floor at the side of your bed, staring at the door.   
this made you feel safe and you couldn’t help but drift off.   
\--------------time skip ---------------  
When you woke, it was starting to get light outside. You would have probably stayed asleep if you hadn’t heard the timid knock on the door. You didn’t open you eyes but heard Rubys voice as she opened the door.   
“Papa says he doesn’t want to wait any longer.” She said to Lizard. You assumed there had already been a conversation about something to do with this. Lizard must have nodded because then the door closed and you heard Lizard move.   
opening your eyes, you sat up, your whole body aching.   
“Stay up here. I’ll speak to ‘em.”Lizard waved you off when you tried to get out of bed.   
“What about?” You frowned, unsure.   
“about why we aint gonna kill you.” Lizard walked towards the door and left, as if he words were the same as saying he was getting you breakfast.   
you heard the movement downstairs as Lizard made his way to join them. Once you were sure he wasn’t around, you got out of bed and creped to the door, opening it so you could hear what was going on. That was a bonus of having a smaller house.   
“Lizard, whats going on?” Jupiter seemed ot demand but his voice was a little softer than you would have expected. Maybe he had been here since you got back.   
“Ask Goggle.” Lizard sneered.   
“I didn’t do anything!” Goggle protested, making you wonder who was down there. “Not my fault she tried to run.”   
“Yeah it is. Shes fuckin’’ terrified.” Lizard growled, sounded genuinely angry at his brother. You had never heard that before.   
“What? Whys she scared?” Ruby asked, sounding confused.   
“She tried to run.” Cyst said, stating the obvious but he must have been trying to steer the conversation back.   
“Nah, she wasn’t trynna get away. She was trynna kill herself!” Lizard said.   
“What?!” Mama and Ruby gasped, their voices only overlapping each other slightly.   
“I saw her leave. Went after her. She didn’t struggle, didn’t try get away. Next thin’ I knew, she had my gun to her head.” Lizard recounted part of your tale.   
“But why?” Mama asked, her voice shaking at the news.   
“Cause she terrified to screw up. Thinks that shes gonna get killed.” Lizard summed up perfectly what you could barely get across in your rambling state.   
“but she ran.” Cyst pointed out once again.   
“Nah, she didn’t want to. I gave her the option. Said she could leave if she wanted. She said she’d rather die.” Lizard tell them.   
“then why’d she-“ Cyst started but Lizard cut him off.   
“Cause you Goggle and Brain keep fuckin’ about with her.” Lizard snapped, his voice a dangerous tone you had only heard once when him and Big brain were arguing.   
“We’re just playin’” Goggle said in a somewhat embarrassed voice.   
“she don’t think that! She thinks you hate her and want her dead. Thinks you’ll rip her arm off and eat it in front of her. She begged me not to let yous get at her. Wanted me to kill her last night.” Lizard snapped at Goggle as well.   
“So, what happens now?” Ruby asked and the house fell silent.   
“I aint letting anything happen.” Lizard suddenly said.   
“me neither.” Ruby said in a somewhat aggressive tone for such a sweet girl. There was a grunt from Pluto.   
“Goggle?” Jupiter asked.   
“I don’t hate her.” Goggle says in a slow way, and you could imagine him shrugging. “Big brain said he take me off the nights if I kept her on her toes.”   
there was a moment of silence again, which felt like everyone was probably glaring at Goggle. Maybe even Cyst too.   
“I’ll speak to Big Brain.” Jupiter finally said, sounding astonished for some reason.   
you hear some movement downstairs and retreat back inside your room, sitting on the bed in case someone came up stairs. You didn’t want to face anyone today. You were embarrassed by what had happened last night, but you were glad things seemed to be working out.   
Once you heard the front door open, you realised how thirsty you were.   
deciding it must only be Ruby or Lizard downstairs, you grew the courage to enter outside your room once again, but this time you descended the stairs. The livingroom was empty, so you went straight to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass out the cupboard, you turned to get some water when you saw Goggle, standing in your pantry, with a cupcake in his hand. You had made them a few days ago when Ruby was trying to cheer you up, but hadn’t wanted one yourself.   
But as Goggle stood there, staring at you like a deer caught in headlights, you couldn’t help but remember how many times you had baked things to find one missing. A slice, sometimes even two with cakes but biscuits, cupcakes and smaller items were worse.   
He had been stealing them.   
for a moment, the two of you just stared at each other, daring the other to move. You decided to break this awkward moment by going to the sink and pouring some water in the glass, making sure ot keep him in your peripheral vision just in case.   
“Yah know, I cant pull arms off.” Goggle suddenly stated, making you jump and spin around, assuming he was going to attack you, but instead he just stood there, taking a bite of the cake.   
“Huh?” was the only thing you could say as you stared at him again. You had never seen him so… relaxed in your presents.   
“Pluto can. I cant. Tried once. Just dislocated their arm.” He shrugs, looking to the cake.   
“I-I don’t know what to do with that information.” You finally said, a part nervous, part genuine laugh falling from your lips.   
“Just sayin’.” He shrugged again.   
“Are-are you trying to comfort me?” you finally asked, frowning as you placed the glass down.   
“Yeah.” Goggle looked up at you. “Besides, your cookin’s better.”   
“Oh, so you wont kill me because you cant tear my arm out and I can cook?” You ask, a small smile playing on your lip. It was the first proper sort of conversation you had had with him and it felt… nice. Not because you had forgotten what had been said to you. But because this was a different Goggle than the one you met in passing. He seemed a lot more timid, docile.   
“yeah.” He confirmed, finishing the cake and wiping his hands on his trousers. “Plus Lizard would kill me.”   
“Ah, now that sounds like more of a reason.” You laughed, making him look back to you. There was something in the way he looked at you that made you stop laughing. He was frowning, but not out of anger. “What?”   
“See why Lizard ‘nd the others are so fond of yah.” He shrugs before retreating back into the hallway and to the front door, leaving.   
You stood there, shocked, staring after the brother.   
“yah better not start preferring him over me.” A voice drew you back into the room as Lizard walked out of the living room.   
“Never.” You shook your head as he came into the kitchen. “Thank you.”  
He waved off your apologies, walking over ot the glass of water you had made and gulping it down.   
“Don’t mention it. Yer part of the family.” He winks at you as he walks back to the Livingroom. You follow him like a puppy until you were tackled by Ruby, her arms around you and squeezing tight. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to.   
You returned her embrace, whispering a quiet apologies for scaring her but she shook her head, unable to speak about what could have happened last night.   
you pulled her towards the couch and sat her down with you by her side.   
Lizard moved to sit at the foot of the couch, turning on your TV. It wasn’t long before you drifted off on the side of the sofa, Ruby ending up on our lap.   
For the first time in a while, you slept soundly.


End file.
